eng108gaspring2017fandomcom-20200214-history
The Problems Of Population In Spring Festival
The Problem of Population During Spring Festival in China Spring Festival(春节, chūn jié) is traditional chinese holidays. When Spring Festival comes, most of people would like to go back to their hometown to gather together and enjoy the most exciting moment together. Sometimes spring festival also called “Lunar New Year”. During the holiday, parents and family number can relax from the Fast-paced live and stay with their famines. Because not everyone in china will working where their family are. Some works would like to go far away for get a higher income job from their home for earn more money. So, through year, people are choosing go back to their home during the holiday. Moreover, China is the developing country with the large population. Thus, during the major festival, the transportation will be heavier than daily time in China. In addition, during spring festival there are serval population problems that may happened. Chunyun (春运, chūn yùn) Chunyun is one of the serious transportation issue that exist in China during Spring Festival. Fly tickets, bus tickets, and train tickets always immediately sell out during that time. Train station is the most crowed place because a large group of Chinese would like to choose take train when they go back to their home. Therefore, there are several potentially safe problems. It has high percentage of accident injury if it is too crowed. So, every year people died from the “Crowed Accident” has increased. Some criminals get a lot of profits by selling the high price tickets to those who desperately in need. Population Too Crowed is also an important issue that exist in China. People love to shopping right before or after spring festival. Sometimes they will fight for the same product. Some market will post a sale information for selling more products to people, but market never realize that will overload people come by. Moreover, too crowed will threaten the public safety and it will cause panic for the citizen. Some criminals choose to have criminal activities where a place have a lot of people. Also, kids are getting lost easily which is the serious issue that parents should take care. Government Government has much more pressure on manage huge population in the one specific area. People usually travel when they are in the holiday and when they have long time break period. So that , spring festival is a great opportunity for people to have fun. Depend on data on , there is about 2, 978, 000, 000 passenger transport during Chunyun that will cause so many problems. First, the supply cannot follow demand. It too complicated for government to set up a system for offer more transportation for people. Moreover, there will be environment problem happened when the demand of human resources increased. Government will cost more on how to make our living space better. The human service. The use of resources will be decreased. During the holiday, cook a lot delicious foods became popular in china long time ago. However, not only one of the family would do that, most of family would cook together and gather together. Therefore, the resources of the food offer will be overload. In addition, waste problem comes. If government ignore the issue, it will also cause environmental pollution. Not all the people would like to travel during spring festival in china. When they take transportation, they always should wait a long time for long waiting line to get their tickets. Also, they will waste time for spending time on the transportations. Moreover, the public area would be more crowed. For example, when people need to go to bathroom and they realize they have to wait for a long line to take it. No one would be happy for that. All in all, spring festival is the exciting moment that we could stay with our family to enjoy our family time. We can’t solve about the population issue immediately but what we can do is to try our best to protect our living space. And, we should take responsibility for personal safety and others. The best way to avoid accident during spring festival are stay in the home rather than go out and take more serious for safety problems.